A geographical information system (GIS) is a type of computer executable system that enables the correlation and analysis of data based upon geo-spatially related criteria. A typical geographical information system in use today may include a window portion that is adapted for the display of a geographical map. Other forms of data may be overlaid on this map at their respective geographical locations in order to provide for efficient analysis of this data based upon its relative location on the map.